Ombre d'Entre Vous
by Grey Cho
Summary: Jadilah bayanganku yang senantiasa ada di sisiku, selamanya. Di sini, di Colmar .../AU!


**Dicslaimer : **

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : **

**Nara Shikamaru & Yamanaka Ino**

**Warning :**

**AU, OoC, typo[s], dll**

* * *

><p><strong>Ombre d'Entre Vous<strong>

**(Bayangan Tentang Dirimu)**

**Shikamaru's POV**

_Netraku memandang alot pada sang surya benderang di angkasa sana. Teriknya menyengat membuka pori-poriku untuk para keringat. Sepasang mata oniks milik Tuhan yang dipinjamkan kepadaku menyipit membiasakan diri dari kemilaunya. _

_Tengah hari di Colmar memang demikian. Panas. Membuat siapa pun berpikir dua kali untuk menantang matahari. Tak laiknya aku. Meski didera sengatan sang rawi, aku tetap memaku raga di depan sebuah bangunan nan megah di seberang jalan. Sebuah bangunan berlantai dua dengan dua pilar yang menopang teras kediaman berkasta gading tersebut. Tak berapa lama, objek yang kunanti tertangkap penglihatan. Dara pemilik paras ayu itu kini melenggang mendekat ke arah jendela. Wajahnya pasi dan matanya sayu. Fisiknya ringkih dirayapi penyakit yang semakin memangkas kesehatannya._

_Ia Ino, seorang gadis kecil sebaya denganku, sepuluh tahun. Tiga tahun lalu semenjak aku pindah ke sini dari Jepang, aku telah terperangkap dalam jerat pesona manik birunya. Sayang, gadis cantik memang kerap mengundang malang. Ia divonis tidak akan bertahan lama dengan hinggapan penyakit yang dibawanya sedari lahir itu. _

_Aku? Namaku Nara Shikamaru. Aku pindah dari Jepang ke Prancis karena Ibuku memang berdarah Prancis dan beliau mengusulkan kami sekeluarga untuk tinggal di sana sementara pasca nenek berpulang. Keluargaku sendiri adalah ninja. Spesialisasi jurus yang keluarga Nara miliki adalah jurus bayangan. Namun, aku yang masih sepuluh tahun masih payah dalam melakukannya dan tak jarang jurusku menjadi senjata makan tuan. Tapi, aku punya impian. Jika nanti aku telah menguasai jurus bayangan, aku akan memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya, menyapa Ino! Akan kuajak dia bercengkerama agar minimal kegundahan di hatinya bisa berkurang walau hanya satu._

* * *

><p><strong>(2 Tahun Kemudian)<strong>

Aku melangkah ringan di antara belukar liar menuju sebuah danau yang dikelilingi ragam puspa aneka warna. Ketika kakiku hendak menapak ke bumi, kulihat sesuir pirang di dekat sebuah pohon pinus. Dari warnanya yang cerah dan kibarannya yang lembut, kupastikan sang pemilik pastilah dia. Yamanaka Ino. Aku tersenyum. Dua tahun kulewatkan hariku untuk berlatih jurus ninja. Dua tahun pula aku tak melihatnya saking padatnya jadwal latihan yang ayah berikan. Kini, aku melihat gadis_ introvert_ yang gemar memendam diri di kediamannya telah mengalami perubahan sikap, terbukti dari adanya ia di luar seperti ini. Kulenyapkan hawa keberadaanku dan berjalan ke sisinya.

Kejahilanku muncul, seringai keluar ketika ide terlintas di kepala hitamku. Aku mengendap dan menyamar menjadi bayangan tepat di bawah tubuhnya yang sedang duduk diam. Dari sudut ini, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas betapa elok wajah milik Ino. Gadis Yamanaka itu hanya melabuhkan maniknya pada danau biru kehijauan di depan sana tanpa ada sirat yang bermakna—tatapannya kosong. Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tega melihatnya. Aku tidak iba kepadanya, aku mencintainya. Itulah mengapa seandainya bisa biarlah aku yang menghapus kesedihannya, biarlah aku yang menerima segala penyakitnya.

Aku baru saja akan berhenti menyelinap sebagai bayangan saat kusadari Ino mengambil sebuah tanaman di sisi kirinya. Aku terbelalak! Dandelion! Betapa aku sangat sensitif akan bunga itu!

Jemari lentik seputih kapas Ino mencerabuti helaian dandelion hingga mereka berterbangan. Salah satunya mengarah pada hidungku dan membuatku tak kuasa menahan bersin.

"_HATSYIII_!"

Sial! Aku menggerutu pada sang dandelion yang dengan lancang membuat Ino menyadari keberadaanku. Mata birunya menatap bayangan tubuhnya—aku—dengan mata mencelang.

"S-suara dari mana itu? Siapa di sana? Keluar!" Ino mulai panik. Ia bangkit dari prestise duduknya untuk berdiri.

"Siapa itu?" Ino mengulang dengan menaikan nada bicaranya.

Merasa bersalah, aku memunculkan diri dari bayangan Ino. Kulihat ia nyaris terjungkir ke belakang karena keterkejutan.

Tanpa aba-aba, selang detik berikutnya Ino melengkingkan teriakan.

"_GYAAA!_"

* * *

><p>Ino menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal sembari memalingkan wajahnya dariku.<p>

"Lainkali jika kau mengulang untuk mengagetkanku, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk menendang pantatmu, Shikamaru!"

"Haaah~" Helaku. "Aku minta maaf, Ino …."

_PRAK!_

Ino memukulkan telapak tangannya dan menengadahkan kepalanya. "Jika kau minta maaf turunlah ke bawah! Aku pegal melihatmu yang berdiri terbalik di dahan pohon seperti itu!"

"Aku ninja. Ninja memang terbiasa seperti ini."

Dahi putih Ino yang tidak tertutupi poni berkedut. "Dasar merepotkan! Kau ini mau leherku patah saking lamanya melihatmu dalam keadaan terbalik begitu, ya?"

"Lagipula," lanjut Ino. "Ninja itu seharusnya memakai pakaian serba tertutup! Penampilanmu biasa saja, tuh!"

Aku menggerak-gerakan jemari telunjukku dan berdecak. "Ino, Ino. Itu, sih, penampilan ninja yang kuno. Sekarang, semua ninja mengenakan jaket hijau seperti ini." Aku menarik sedikit ujung jaketku kepadanya.

"Ya, ya. Terserah, dasar merepotkan …!" Ino berkacak pinggang.

Aku dan Ino baru mulai dekat sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ketika aku telah berhasil merebut gelar sebagai seorang _chuunin_ (sebuah tingkatan ninja) dan berhasil meraih jaket ini. Perkenalanku sendiri berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan kecil di mana aku mempraktekkan jurus bayanganku. Jurus bayangan yang memunculkan bayangan berbentuk kaki laba-laba yang kemudian mengenai pundak Ino yang saat itu tanpa kusadari tengah duduk diam. Di sini seperti tadi, persis sekali. Beruntung saat itu ia tidak terluka dan usai sesi permintaan maaf, aku pun mengajaknya berkenalan.

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam beberapa hari ini. Aku sedikit banyak mulai mengerti akan perangainya sang gadis. Gadis ringkih itu punya mental yang kuat dan mulut pedas. Keras kepala pula. Tak lupa, ia banyak mengeluh tentang banyak hal dan selalu berkomentar 'merepotkan' terhadap sesuatu.

Segalanya adalah daya tarik yang membuatku semakin terpikat pada dirinya.

Namun meski demikian, nyatanya aku masih belum cukup pintar untuk menghapus kesedihannya. Sorot nestapa terbukti masih membayang di matanya yang indah.

Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah!

* * *

><p>Petang ini, Ino menjamuku di kediaman mewahnya untuk kali yang pertama, aku menatap canggung pada seisi rumah ketika Ino memersilahkanku untuk masuk. Berbagai foto kulihat terpajang apik di dinding rumah berlapiskan <em>wallpaper<em> biru lembut dengan aksen _violet_. Dari semua foto itu, belum ada satu pun foto Ino yang tengah tersenyum.

Sesulit itukah baginya untuk tersenyum?

Sepelik itukah beban yang ditanggungnya hingga Ino tak pernah berbahagia dalam kesukacitaan?

* * *

><p>Seusai makan malam aku dan keluarga Ino berbincang di ruang makan. Kulihat tatapan keheranan tersimbur begitu jelas dari empat pasang mata milik orang tua Ino.<p>

"Tidak usah heran begitu, Ayah dan Ibu. Orang merepotkan itu katanya ninja dan ninja terbiasa berdiri terbalik di langit-langit seperti itu!" Ketus Ino sambil mengarahkan pandangan menyeramkan kepadaku.

"Turun, bodoh! Kau mau Ayah dan Ibuku sakit leher, ya?" Desisnya kemudian.

Aku meneguk _saliva_ dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku sembari turun ke lantai dan ikut duduk di kursi ruang makan tepat di sisi Ino. Ino masih memandangku dengan tatapan mengerikan hingga Ibunya menyuruh gadis Yamanaka itu untuk beranjak ke dapur demi sepiring kue yang baru dipanggang sebagai camilan.

Ketika Ino pergi ke dapur, Ibu Ino tersenyum sendu kepadaku. Namun, tak pelak kudapati ada rona bahagia di wajahnya.

"Jadi, namamu Shikamaru?"

"Iya …." Aku menjawab dengan canggung.

Ibu Ino tertawa kecil. "Bibi senang Ino memiliki teman sepertimu. Ketahuilah, ia tak pernah pergi ke mana pun sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya kami melihat Ino kami marah-marah seperti itu. Iya, 'kan, sayang?" Ibu Ino menoleh pada sang suami yang ikut tersenyum.

"Benar. Ino kami terlihat begitu bersemangat dan selalu menampilkan wajah cerah saat bersamamu. Kami benar-benar bersyukur."

Tapi, sejurus kemudian air muka keduanya kembali menayangkan kepahitan yang selama ini membeku di hati mereka. "Karena, kami ingin ia bahagia di usianya yang tidak panjang."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Ayah Ino membuatku sekejap tertegun.

Jika benar dengan bersamaku Ino merasa bahagia, maka aku akan menaut janji untuk beriringan hingga nyawa tak lagi dikandung badan.

* * *

><p>Sebulan sudah aku mengintimkan diri dengan sang Yamanaka. Perlahan, kulihat bahwa perkataan orang tua Ino benarlah adanya. Bahwa Ino kini tak lagi bersirat lara ketika kulihat ia duduk diam di danau. Kini, ia lebih sering tertidur pulas ketika menungguku datang atau menyusun rangkaian tangkai untuk dijadikan mahkota.<p>

Kemudian, kupikir segalanya sudah berjalan sesuai kehendakku. Ino berbahagia bersamaku tanpa kekurangan satu apa pun.

Akan tetapi, aku salah besar. Aku terlalu besar kepala dan menganggap bahwa tak ada yang tak kutahu dari diri Ino.

* * *

><p><em>TOK! TOK!<em>

Aku membuka mataku ketika telinga ini menangkap suara ketukan pintu. Siapa gerangan yang bertamu di malam berbadai seolah tak kenal waktu?

Kukayuhkan kakiku lekas-lekas menuju lantas dasar dan membukakan pintu. Sosok orang tua Ino dengan sirat penuh kecemasan adalah pemandangan pertama yang kutangkup dalam retina-ku.

"Shikamaru! Apa kau tahu Ino di mana?"

"H-hah?"

"Ino tidak pulang ke rumah sejak petang tadi! Padahal di luar sedang badai!" Ibu Ino berteriak kalap kepadaku hingga Ayah Ino menenangkannya dalam sebuah rangkulan.

Seperti kafein, mataku langsung terasa luput dari kantuk begitu pernyataan tadi kudengar bersamaan dengan gelegar petir dari arah luar.

* * *

><p>Aku berlarian tak tentu arah dan tujuan demi mencari Ino. Andai saja aku adalah ninja dari keluarga Hyuuga atau Uchiha yang memiliki jurus mata, tentulah perkara ini akan habis dalam sejentik jari.<p>

Namun entah bagaimana, aku seakan terlupa akan sesuatu yang hanya dapat kuingat sekelebat. Musim semi. Ya, ini sudah menginjak musim semi dan aku merasa musim semi inilah yang ada sangkut-pautnya dengan keberadaan Ino.

_Ah!_ Aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku ingat! Dan jika tebakanku benar, pastilah Ino ada di ….

_Danau!_

Maka dengan langkah yang kuusahakan lebih kencang dari tadi, aku berlari mencapai sosok di mana sekiranya Ino ada.

* * *

><p>"Ino!" Aku segera berlari ke arah siluet pirang yang tengah melangkah terseok tak jauh di depanku. Kutarik tangannya agar ia menoleh kepadaku.<p>

Bibir dan wajah pasi, napas yang memburu dengan mata yang hampir mengosong.

"Shi … ka … ma … ru," ucap Ino terbata. "_Violet_-nya mekar …."

_BRUGH …._

Ino ambruk dalam dekapanku, setelahnya. Aku waswas akan keadaannya. Ia menantang badai sedari petang untuk … melihat _violet_ bermekaran di minggu pertama musim semi? Bodoh! Seharusnya ia memberitahuku! Aku pasti akan membawanya ke sini dengan lebih aman!

Merasa bahwa tubuh Ino semakin dingin terguyur hujan, aku segera membopongnya dan berlari meninggalkan danau tersebut.

Esoknya, kondisi Ino seketika kritis. Ia bahkan kembali dilarikan ke ruang ICU rumah sakit di pusat kota dengan pelarangan jam besuk bagi siapa pun terkecuali orang tuanya. Dengan jurus bayanganku aku mengendap di balik bayangan orang tua Ino yang perlahan melangkah ke dalam untuk mencuri lihat keadaan gadisku yang tercinta.

Tubuh Ino semakin kering, pipinya mulai cekung meski selang infus berada mengitari lengannya. Oksigen dan beberapa perangkat yang menunjang kesehatannya terpasang memenuhi tubuh Ino. Membuatku merasa bahwa aku ini pecundang yang bahkan dapat membiarkan Ino mengalami hal hingga seperti ini.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan hari itu. Hari di mana Ino mengatakan keinginannya untuk melihat _violet _pertama kali.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shikamaru!" Ino menarikku ke pinggiran danau dan menunjuk beberapa titik di sana. "Kau lihat di sebelah sana, sana dan sana?"<em>

_Aku mengalihkan mataku untuk menemukan beberapa tangkai violet dengan kelopak yang masih menguncup._

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku …." Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah yang memerah. "Aku ingin melihat violet bermekaran untuk pertama kalinya bersamamu, di sini."_

* * *

><p>Malamnya, tubuhku bersandar di balik pintu kamarku. Kuratapi ingatan ini yang telah membuat Ino menderita. Jangan katakan bahwa Ino rela dihantam hujan badai demi menunggu kedatanganku? Jangan katakan bahwa ia setia menungguku sementara aku melupakan ucapannya dan tertidur pulas dengan bebalnya!<p>

_Tuhan …_ Aku menjambak surai gulitaku. _Sembuhkan kembali Ino, biarkan dia bahagia. Biarkan aku yang menggantikannya di atas ranjang pasien. Karena, akulah yang telah menyebabkannya seperti ini!_

"_**Shikamaru ….**_"

Kudengar suara Ino dari arah depanku, kuangkat wajahku dan kupertemukan dua bola mataku dengan bola mata Ino yang kini terlihat cerah. Aku memandang Ino dengan ketidakpercayaan yang membuncah.

"_**Jangan bersedih, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan.**_" Ino memasang wajah seakan ia sedang sebal.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ke depan dan mendekap siluet Ino yang entah bagaimana dapat muncul di depanku seperti ini. Kueratkan setiap jemariku di punggungnya yang kecil.

"Ino, maaf! Maafkan kebodohanku!" Aku membisikan kata maaf dengan air mata yang mencair.

Kurasakan setelahnya sebuah gelengan pelan dari kepala Ino. "_**Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali, Shikamaru … aku memutuskan segalanya sendiri, aku sendiri yang bersikeras berada di sana dan bukannya menjemputmu untuk pergi bersama."**_

"Ino—"

Ino meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan bibirku pra aku hendak kembali meluncurkan permintaan maaf.

"_**Sst.**_" Ino memberikan aba-aba. "_**Kalau aku tak memaafkanmu, aku tak akan melakukan ini.**_"

Ino lantas menarik daguku tiba-tiba dan menyatukan bibir kami berdua dalam sebuah kecupan hangan di malam sunyi ini. Kecupan yang mengisi kehangatan dalam rongga dadaku.

"_**Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Shikamaru. Aku sangat bahagia karena dapat mengenalmu di penghujung hidupku. Terima kasih. Aku … pamit ….**_" Ino mengulaskan senyuman yang perdana sekali kulihat di bibirnya. Senyuman damai yang membuat wajah sang kuntum berkali lipat lebih cantik ketimbang biasanya.

_Hah!_ Aku membelalak setelah tersadar dari rasa takjub akan senyuman Ino. Kulihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan menerpa tubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan kulihat tubuh Ino berubah menjadi buih. Kugenggam erat tangannya, tidak ingin ia pergi dari sisiku. Namun, tetap, Ino kini telah pergi bersama dengan letupan buih dari kamarku.

"INO!" Aku membuka pintu kamarku keras-keras dan berlari ke arah rumah sakit. Firasatku tidak enak, sangat tidak enak! Seolah-olah aka nada sesuatu musibah yang terjadi, seolah-olah Ino akan direnggut-Nya dariku!

* * *

><p>"INO!" Aku menderapkan langkah kaki begitu kencang di koridor rumah sakit dengan mengabaikan omelan para suster.<p>

Tepat di depan ruangan Ino, kulihat beberapa sanak saudaranya telah berkumpul dengan beberapa karangan bunga dengan ungkapan yang paling tidak ingin kulihat.

_**Turut berduka cita ….**_

"INO!" Aku berlari mendobrak pintu ruangan Ino tanpa permisi.

Tubuhku terjatuh seketika. Ino terbujur kaku tanpa peralatan medis mengitari tubuhnya lagi. Rona wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang dengan kilatan cahaya dari kaca jendela yang menerpa wajah damainya.

"_Kh_ … _kh_!" Aku sontak menelungkupkan tubuhku di pinggir ranjang dan meraih tangan dingin Ino. "INOOO!"

* * *

><p>Musim semi. Kyoto, Jepang.<p>

Tahun demi tahun terlewati pasca hari itu. Ya, telah tiga tahun berselang dari hari di mana kulihat napas tak berhembus darimu. Hari di mana degup jantungmu seakan tak lagi ditabu. Keluargaku kembali ke Jepang dan mendirikan sebuah perguruan ninja di sini dengan aku sebagai sang kapten. Teringat kemudian saat kautertawa begitu manis ketika aku mengatakan bahwa aku pasti akan menjadi ninja jenius untukmu. Ino ….

"_Ino, meski sekarang aku bodoh, aku percaya suatu saat aku akan menjadi ninja jenius untukmu!"_

"_Haha~ itu pasti merepotkan. Kau tak perlu jadi jenius untukku. Lagipula, mungkin saat kau jadi jenius, aku sudah tidak ada di sini."_

* * *

><p>Tak terasa senja kemudian tiba. Awan-awan berarak untuk menghantar sang ibunda semesta kembali pada ranjangnya di ufuk barat. Aku menenggak sebotol air mineral untuk menuntaskan dahaga setelah berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu untuk berlatih.<p>

_TEP …_

Aku berbalik pasca merasakan sebuah tepukkan pelan di punggungku. Dapat kulihat sang pemukul menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Chouji, pemuda berbadan subur yang sebaya denganku ini juga ninja dengan tingkatan yang sama denganku. Kami menghabiskan waktu berlatih bersama karena dia salah satu murid ayah di perguruanku.

"_Yo_, Kapten!" Ia mengangkat tangannya.

"_Yo_ …!" Aku balas menyapanya dengan nada malas.

Ia memberikan sepucuk undangan kepadaku kemudian tanpa basa-basi. "Itu undangan pernikahan Naruto. Dia akan melangsungkan resepsi di Tokyo minggu depan dan ia ingin kita datang."

"Tokyo?" Aku mengulang nama sebuah kota yang tadi Chouji sebutkan. Ada-ada saja Naruto itu. Padahal ayah dan ibunya asli sini, Kyoto, kenapa dia memilih tempat yang demikian jauhnya?

"Merepotkan …." Aku berkomentar sembari sedikit mencibir.

Chouji tergelak dan memukul punggungku sedikit kencang. "Kau ini. Kapan, sih, tidak bilang 'merepotkan'? Rasanya semenjak kembali lagi ke Jepang kaujadi sering mengeluh 'merepotkan', Shikamaru!"

Aku mendengus menanggapi frasa yang dilontarkan rekanku yang satu itu. "Memang."

_Karena, kau juga selalu berkata 'merepotkan' … bukan begitu, Ino?_ Tatapku menerawang jauh.

* * *

><p>Sinar senja memunculkan sebuah bayangan memanjang di bawah kakiku. Bayangan yang kulihat dengan mataku perlahan membentuk siluet gadis berkuncir itu … Ino ….<p>

Aku tersenyum tipis.

_Ino, lihatkah engkau mentari senja nan indah ini? Semesta yang seakan satu warna dengan suraimu yang menawan. Membuat bayangmu senantiasa hadir di benakku. Ino, harapku adalah kebahagiaanmu di sana. Kelak, aku akan kembali ke Colmar sebagai seorang pemuda gagah yang dahulu kau inginkan. Saat itu aku akan menjengukmu dengan sekeranjang violet di tangan. Mungkin saat itu telah kudapatkan seorang gadis lain yang sepertimu. Tapi, tetap tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan eksistensimu di sini … di hatiku …._

_Dekaplah kedamaian dalam abadinya hidupmu di sana. Dalam pengistirahatan diri bagi sang jiwa yang kembali dipanggil._

_**Kau akan tetap bersamaku, 'kan, Ino? Sebagai sebuah bayangan yang akan menyertai kisah hidupku ….**_

_**Karena bayangan akan mati bersamaan dengan pemiliknya ….**_

"_Sayonara_ …."

**- Ombre d'Entre Vous -  
><strong>

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Tertanda,<strong>

**Coklat Abu**


End file.
